The existing real-time monitoring information management network includes a central control station and several video cameras, and has a small scale. In the real-time monitoring information management network, which is a relatively independent system, the use and control of resources by each user is enabled through a direct correspondence relationship between the user and a single resource, and the relationship is relatively fixed. With the continuous development and progress of the society and hence the increasing mobility of people, there is a need for integrating the separate image information management systems to construct a high-level image information management system including a plurality of sub-systems. However, the existing user management approach is incapable of adjusting and modifying priorities and resources of users flexibly, so that the requirement of super large scale of video networking cannot be satisfied, and a problem such as an access beyond authority and a multi-user access conflict may be caused. Further, the large scale network system may be easily crashed due to a failure of the central server.